New Girl (For Tara)
by Alexja2013
Summary: If your name is Tara, read this please. If your name is not Tara, you should still read this :) written for a classmate that I really, really, like (named Tara), and I know she loves Percabeth fanfics, so this is how I am showing my feelings. No gods. My feelings are percy's feelings, and tara is annabeth This story is about what I wish I had the courage to do.


**New Girl (For Tara)**

**2 shot by alexja2013 **

**AU. No gods. Probably an overused title. Oh well. This is a story for a girl that goes to my school, whom I know reads Percabeth fanfiction. I'm too much of a wimp to try anything other than a couple of random conversations during class, so I thought I'd try to write out my feelings to her. Hopefully she sees this. Sorry if I change the tense I write in during the story, it's a problem of mine. I'm trying to fix it. First story, so tips and constructive criticism always welcome. Flames welcomed, but ONLY if you've written at least one story so I can flame you right back :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so that means I do not (*sighs sadly*) own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. **

_**Percy POV**_

"Hey, I'm Percy." I greeted the new girl. She's in my homeroom, and we sit next to each other. On the inside, I'm pleased, 'cause I think she's pretty cute. But I keep my cool.

"Hi. My name is Annabeth. Nice to meet you." She replied while sticking out her hand for a shake. I took it gladly, and gave two firm pumps. She dropped her hand, and turned to face our teacher, Mrs. Bee. (A/N our math teacher in real life is obsessed with bees. I have no idea why.)

I've never been the best at math, so I normally don't try too hard. It doesn't help that I have ADHD and dyslexia. Annabeth seems to be a hard worker, though, so maybe I'll try a little bit today. Mrs. Bee launched into a boring description on how to isolate variables, which I already know how to do, so I let myself zone out. As my eyes and mind were wandering on coffee-induced thoughts at 7:45 in the morning, my gaze fell to Annabeth beside me. This was my first chance to really get a good look at her.

She has long, blonde, hair that's tied back into a ponytail. She has soft, almond-shaped eyes that are a startling gray in color. As I stared into her eyes from the side, I got a sense as to how many shades her beautiful eyes truly are. She doesn't wear very much makeup, which is good. Natural is always better, in my opinion. (A/N I'm trying to stay mainly to the book for descriptions, but IRL the girl this is for has dark hair and brown eyes.)

"Mr. Jackson!" Mrs. Bee snapped, knocking me out of my trance.

"Hmmmm?" I asked, while tearing my eyes off of Annabeth.

"I asked what the answer to problem number one is. X equals…?" she prompted, while I stared at the board and tried to do the problem on the spot.

"Uuuuhhhhhhhh…" I stalled, rather intelligently, might I add, while trying to come up with an answer.

"The answer is x=13.25," Annabeth whispered with a slight smirk, just loud enough for me to hear.

"13.25!" I blurted out, which appeared random to the rest of the class, but Annabeth was still smirking knowingly.

"That's correct, Perseus. Please answer a bit quicker next time, would you chickpea?" (A/N our teacher calls us stupid names too, like chickpeas, kiddies, children, etc.)

"Alright. Sorry Mrs. Bee." I said sheepishly. "Thanks Annabeth. I owe you one." I said quietly, with a grateful smile.

"No problem. Next time, just try to pay attention, will you?" She said with a slight, playful glare.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll pay attention from now on."

_**Annabeth POV**_

Percy seems pretty nice. He's the first person to greet me, except for Piper and Rachel, my friends from soccer. He seems a little distracted, though. But his eyes. _WOW. _His eyes are amazing. They are sea green, and they seem so friendly and warm, but they also say, "If you try to harm anyone I care about, you will be hurt." They are incredibly intense. I could tell he was looking at me for most of math, and that's why he was distracted. I'm not sure how I like that, but I think I'll give him a chance.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, especially Annabeth's POV, but I'm not a girl, and I have no clue how "Annabeth" (Tara) really feels about me, so this will have to do. Chapter 2 is what I have ACTUALLY wanted to write for a while, so stick with me. **

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:**

About two months pass, so it's Halloween, before our story picks up.

_**Percy POV**_

I have only known Annabeth for 2 months, but I've gotten to know her better, and I think I really like her. No, I KNOW I really like her. I'm just too scared to do anything about it. Feelings are frustrating. I feel like Aphrodite herself has cursed me with eternal cowardliness towards girls. Whenever I have a crush on someone, I never do ANYTHING about it. Granted, most of the time the person I'm crushing on is way out of my league, but still. It never hurts to try, right? I mean, getting rejected would probably hurt for a while, but nothing permanent. Oh well. I guess I'll know what to do when the time is right.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I've adjusted really well to Goode so far. I have a pretty good amount of friends, because even before I got here I know some girls from soccer, so the transition has been pretty smooth. I really like Percy. He welcomed me on the first day, and we've had a couple of conversations throughout the school year so far. I've found we have pretty similar interests. We both really enjoy Harry Potter (A/N IRL the book we both like is PJO), and he's actually really good at math, despite insisting he has never been good at it until this year.

"If anyone gets Twix tonight and you don't like them, I'll be happy to take 'em," Percy called out during a Halloween discussion we were having in class.

I don't like Twix, so I said, "I don't really like Twix. You can have mine, if you want."

He looked at me and said with a bright smile, "Thanks Annabeth! You're the best!" He really likes his Twix.

I laughed, and told him it wasn't a problem.

**The Next Day**

_**Percy POV**_

I got a fair amount of candy last night while trick-or-treating with my little brother, Tyson. Not enough Twix for my liking, but still a good amount. I walked into class, and sat down next to Annabeth while waiting for the morning announcements to play. I don't normally pay attention to the announcements, but I decided to listen today.

"And now, for our students of the month:" the announcements droned on. I heard names of kids younger than me, but when they got to my grade, I perked up slightly.

"…Jason Grace, and finally, Annabeth Chase. Please come down to the office to pick up your certificate." Annabeth looked thoroughly surprised, but I congratulated her with a high-five as she got up. When she came back, the period was close to ending.

"What took so long down there?" I inquired.

"They wanted to take our pictures and Mr. Brunner gave a speech about being leaders for the school, and all that BS. I honestly have no clue why I was chose for student of the month." Annabeth told me with a shrug.

Before I could stop myself, words were slipping out of my mouth. "Why not? You're beautiful, smart, a good leader, a good person, and you don't really get in that much trouble. I think you're perfect the way you are... I mean perfect for student of the month!" I said, pouring emotion into my words. I was probably as red as a fire hydrant, but I didn't really care. I stood up quickly, and knocked her binder off the desk in the process. I quickly bent down and gathered her stuff, before turning around and trying to walk to my next class.

_**Annabeth POV**_

"Percy, wait!" I told him as he turned around to leave. He slowly turned around and walked back towards me, his face flushed, and he was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Did you really mean all that?" I asked him softly. "Yeah," He said, finally bringing his eyes up from the ground. "I meant every word of it." He said quietly. I ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. If possible, he got even redder.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I told him truthfully. He finally became the old Percy again, and he gave me a cheeky grin.

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked me. "Already giving me nicknames, are we?"

This time, it was my turn to go red. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. Your eyes remind me of the sea, and you can be a real dummy sometimes. So you have seaweed for brains." I stated rather matter-of-factly.

_**Percy POV**_

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked her. "Already giving me nicknames, are we?"

This time, Annabeth was the one to go red. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. Your eyes remind me of the sea, and you can be a real dummy sometimes. So you have seaweed for brains." She stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Wise Girl." I said. "I mean, you are student of the month, so you must be pretty wise, right?" Yeah, two can play at this nickname game.

She poked her tongue out at me teasingly. "Whatever, at least mine implies I'm smart."

"'Cause you are! Do I have to go through that whole spiel again?" I asked jokingly.

"Well, it never hurts to call a girl smart and beautiful." She said cheekily.

"Okay. Annabeth, you're beautiful, smart, a good leader, and a good person." I said again, which earned me another hug. However, this time when she went in for the kiss on my cheek, I summoned my inner Gryffindor, and turned my head towards her. Our foreheads met with a soft clunk.

"Annabeth," I said, looking at her directly in the eyes, which were only centimeters away. "I need to get this off my chest. I really, really, like you. I need to know how you feel about me."

_**Annabeth POV**_

"Annabeth," he said, looking at me directly in the eyes, which were only centimeters away. "I need to get this off my chest. I really, really, like you. I need to know how you feel about me."

My breath caught as he said that. I know I like him, but do I like him like that? I've never been in a real relationship. I don't know, but I do feel pretty happy when I'm around him, and he did just say a bunch of nice things about me…

"Percy," I tell him. I take a deep breath, summoning my courage, before I put my hands in his hair, lean in closer, and crash my lips against his.

_**Percy POV**_

As she leans in, I move my hands up to cup her face before pressing my lips towards hers. I feel sparks as our lips touched, and I feel like I'm on Cloud 9. I lightly press my tongue against her lips, to see if she'll grant access. Her mouth slips open, and I tentatively slip my tongue in her parted lips. It's my first kiss, so I'm completely new to this. I feel my lungs gasping for air as we finally break away from the kiss at the same time.

"Does that answer your question?" She asks with a serene smile on her face.

I snort softly, and tell her, "Yeah, I think that will do."

Our moment was interrupted by a couple of whistles and catcalls from my immature friends. They jerk us back into reality, and we quickly pull apart, both completely red in the face.

"PDA! PDA! PDA!" Leo Valdez, one of the aforementioned immature friends, kept chanting.

"Oh, shut it." I grumble good-naturedly at him. How could I be mad at anyone after what just happened?

**Thanks for reading! Please review, its always appreciated. **

**PDA=(Public Display of Affection) **

**This is for a girl named Tara, not gonna say a last name, but I will tell you if you're reading this and your name is Tara, we live in Pennsylvania. The more you review, the more likely she will see it. This is my first fic, so please don't completely rip me up if you feel the need to flame ;p **


End file.
